Kokutei
Main= Kokutei is one of the main characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He is a magically enhanched dog with fuzzy, black and grey fur, red eyes and a cross shaped mark on his forehead. He is a major antagonist of the Inugami or Dog Deity ark. Kokutei is the Inugami Roh's pet dog. Roh really loves his dog and would do anything, so Kokutei can eat as many Seeds of Evil as possible, so his dog can transform into a ferocious, world ending beast. Kokutei only seems to care about his master and shows everyone else the cold shoulder. He also readily picks fights with Zenki and others. Kokutei is very fast and uses this ability to steal Karuma Seeds from Zenki before he can grab them. However, Kokutei is very weak otherwise and gets quickly struck down by most foes. The Relationship between Roh and Kokutei The deep respect and love for Kokutei is exclusive to Roh from the anime. Roh's manga counterpart only sees Kokutei as a tool and wants to sacrifice him as soon as Kokutei has transformed into a "demon beast that will threaten the world". Kokutei doesn't seem to notice this and only cares for the Karuma Seeds. Anime/Manga Roh and Kokutei first appear after Zenki has defeated a powerful Karuma Beast at nighttime. When Zenki tries to eat the Karuma Seed as usual, Kokutei swiftly snatches it away and eats it in front of Zenki, greatly shocking the latter. After that, Zenki hates Roh and Kokutei and they often get into fights over the Karuma Seeds. Differences between the Anime/Manga In the anime Roh often wanders around with Kokutei and doesn't seem to have any followers or something like that. His people often plot against him and even try to kill Roh. In one episode of the anime, they even kidnap Kokutei. In the manga Roh is accompanied not only by Kokutei, but also by the Shitenou, which are led by Hiki the Black Tortoise. These are very powerful foes which try to protect Roh and Kokutei from Zenki and his friends, so Roh can "bring justice to this greed filled world". More content will be added soon... Timeline changes While in the Anime, the Karuma ark is set before the Inugami ark, it seems to be the other way round in the Manga, as Roh and Kokutei appear as early as in the 4th Manga, while so far Karuma and her servants have only appeared in the manga series' dev sketches sections. Karuma's introduction and the Karuma ark in the Manga have still to be found and require further research. It it very possible that there's no Karuma ark in the Manga, as AzureKnight stated Karuma to be an anime exclusive character. Kokutei's wings Kokutei starts out without wings, but as the story progresses he grows wings. This can be seen best in the Manga, where he suddenly grows wings when he is fed enough Karuma Seeds, which happens in Volume 5. Thus in the Anime, Kokutei never grows wings, because he never gets to eat enough Karuma Seeds for this to happen. Wingless Kokutei appears in the Anime, Vajura Fight and the Manga, while winged Kokutei appears in the Manga and Tenchi Meidou. |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= In the Games He appears in two of the Kishin Douji Zenki games, the SNES game Tenchi Meidou and the NEC PC-FX game Vajura Fight. Tenchi Meidou In this game, Kokutei is a minor character and a boss. He is first introduced together with the Inugami Roh, but Roh leaves shortly after, leaving the rest to Kokutei. Kokutei prefers to us physical cards and draws his cards at a medium speed. His attack sprite shows him biting his opponent, which seems to be remniscent of his fighting moves from the anime and the manga. Like his manga counterpart, Kokutei sports wings in this game, though they don't have any effect in battle or on the overworld. Kokutei will still be hit by earth attacks and he will still fall into holes or get hurt by water or lava. Unlike his threatening appearance, there is little to be said about him. For a boss he is rather weak, yet unlike Roh he doesn't join the player's party after his defeat. It is unknown what happens to Kokutei after his defeat, as he never appears again. His awakened form from the manga is also entirely absent ingame. More about screenshots of Kokutei will be added sooner or later. Vajura Fight Roh and Kokutei only appear at the very end of the game, to be specific right before the ending cutscene. When Demon God Zenki faces a slimy Karuma Beast that has captured Chiaki, Roh and Kokutei make a swift entrance. Roh then shoots a laser beam from his palm, which instantly kills the Karuma Beast and frees Chiaki. Roh then laughs and talks to Zenki and Chiaki. After that the credits roll. |-|Gallery= Anime Introduction at the end of Episode 26 Kokutei intro Guardian Village anime.png|Guardian Village at night. Kokutei's shadowy silhouette can be seen on the left. Kokutei Roh intro Guardian Village anime.png|The scene cuts to the shadowy silhouettes of Kokutei and Roh, though we don't get to know their names until the next episode of the series. Other Zenki Roh Kokutei anime.png|Roh stopping Demon God Zenki with finger. Kokutei can be seen standing at Roh's side. (Episode 27) Kokutei anime 2.png|Roh feeding Kokutei a Karuma Seed (Episode 27) Kokutei and Roh anime.PNG|Roh and Kokutei in Episode 30. Notice the lack of wings. Manga with Roh Roh Kokutei manga.png|Roh petting Kokutei. This image clearly shows they relationship. (Volume 4) Kokutei Roh manga.png|Kokutei grows wings and lets out a fierce roar after being fed enough Karuma Seeds. Roh is very proud of his pet dog. (Volume 5) alone Kokutei manga 3.png|Kokutei as he appears in Chapter 6.1 of Volume 4 of the manga. Kokutei manga.png|Kokutei (with one of his wings missing) being researched inside a capsule Kokutei manga 2.png|Roh and two researchers (offscreen) track wounded Kokutei's health Games Tenchi Meidou Kokutei Tenchi Meidou.png|Kokutei as he appears in Battle Mode. You can clearly see the wings on his back. Category:Stubs Category:Monsters Category:Neutral Category:Male